Human Triple SSS
by Nebula the Hedgehog
Summary: Sonic, Shadow, and Silver are turned into human beings and they need to find a way to change back to hedgehogs. Some Sonamy, Silvaze, and ShadOC.


**There will be some SonAmy, Silvaze, and ShadOC in the story. I don't own these characters except Nebula and Damien. **

**Gamer belongs to _Gamer the Hedgehog_**

**Selene belongs to _Selene the Hedgehog_**

**Sonic characters belong to SEGA.**

* * *

"Come on, Eggman! What you got this time?!" Sonic smirked.

"Hmph. Really, Faker? Do you always have to smirk like that?" Shadow grumbled.

"Whatever. I'm just feeling the fun starting!" Sonic chuckled.

"Ho ho ho! The fun is sure starting you three pesky hedgehogs! Say hello to your girlfriends! Or should I say Human girlfriends!" Eggman lowers the cage; Amy, Blaze, and Nebula appeared to be humans. Though they have their real pointy cat-like ears instead of human ears. And their tails of course. The three are unconscious in the cage.

"Let's see what happens if you boys turned into Human-hogs!" Eggman cackled evilly and activates the laser beam at them.

"UGH!" they were hit by the beam and thrown across the lake with a splash.

"Huh?" Nebula was the one awake and noticed herself as a human-hog.

"Oh, great. EGGMAN!" Nebula breaks the cage bars with her super strength.

"YIKES! I'm out of here! This girl creeps me out!" Eggman was out of sight with his hover craft thingy.

"Girls, wake up! Wake up!" Nebula shook them.

"Uhh….huh…..what happened to me?!" Amy looked at her gloved hands and arms.

"I'm…..I'm a…..human!" Blaze screams.

Then they saw their boyfriends float up from the lake.

What they realized is that they're naked in their human forms, although they have their gloves and shoes. They also have hedgehog ears instead of human ears and their tails.

"Yikes! What in the world happen to us?!" Sonic panics.

"Faker! Get down! You're butt-naked!" Shadow pushed Sonic's head down in the water since he's naked.

"Eggman turned us into humans" Silver said.

"Shadow, teleport us to my house" Nebula said.

Shadow nodded.

"Chaos Control!"

As they are teleported to Nebula's house; the boys blushed hard and has nothing to cover themselves up.

"Hold on" Nebula goes in the bathroom and comes back with three towels for them.

"Hurry up and cover yourself" Nebula covers her eyes.

The boys nodded and covered themselves.

"Nebula, maybe you should call your brother to go shop for boy clothes" Blaze said.

"Good idea, Blaze" Nebula said.

"And make it fast, I'm freezing my ass off!" Sonic said.

"Good for you, Faker" Shadow chuckled.

"Calm down, Sonic" Amy said, she couldn't help but run her gloved finger on Sonic's firm sixpack.

Nebula dials her brother's cellphone number.

_"Hello?"_  
"Damien. I need your help. Although you're gonna hate it" Nebula said.

_"What is it?"_ he asked.

"Uhhh…I need you to shop for…..boy clothes….human clothes" Nebula facepalms.

_"WHAT?! No way, I don't like humans!"_ Damien shouted on the phone.

"Just get to it, okay! Sonic, Shadow, and Silver are turned into humans by Eggman with whatever he just did. Just do it for me, please!" Nebula shouted.

_"Okay! Okay! I'll do it! Sheesh"_ Damien said.

"Thank you, big bro" she said with a smile.

_"Whatever. Anything for my sister"_ Damien hangs up.

* * *

Few minutes later

Damien arrives at his sister's house with a bag of clothes.

"About time" Amy said.

"Thanks, bro" Nebula said.

"Wait. You're a human? I thought you said your three friends are humans" Damien said.

"I did but Amy, Blaze and I already in our clothes. The guys are not" Nebula said.

"Whatever. Sheesh, I hate humans" Damien grumbles and left the house.

"Why does he hate humans so much?" Sonic asked.

"Ever since he was a kid he got picked on by nasty bullies that were human. He grew hatred of humans" Nebula said.

"Ouch..." Silver said.

Just then, there was a knock on the door.

"Oh, great. Here, put these on quickly" Nebula hands the shopping bags to them.

The boys quickly put the clothes on.

Nebula opened the door to see Gamer standing there, with Selene next to him.

Gamer and Selene are not humans they're still hedgehogs.

"Don't ask" Nebula said.

"We already know" Gamer said.

"I'm not the only one" Nebula gestured to Amy and Blaze.

"We know. Eggman did this" Selene said.

"We'll get him next time. This feels kind a cool being a human, except that I have my hedgehog ears and tail" Amy said.

Sonic came out of the bathroom; he now wears a blue jean vest, white T-shirt with a yellow sonic gold ring logo, and dark blue jeans. His blue hair was a bit spiky and long to his neck.

Shadow comes in wearing a black jacket with red line sleeves, gray T-shirt with a Black Arms symbol on his shirt, and black leather pants. His hair was similar to Sonic's, except it was black with red streaks.

And last but not least, Silver.

He now wears a white T-shirt with an aqua blue neon symbol from his gloves, whatever that means; and white leggings with black lines on each side. His hair was similar to Sephiroth from the video game Final Fantasy.

"Those clothes look great on you." Gamer said.

Nebula, Blaze, and Amy sighs dreamily at how sexy their boyfriends look as a human.

The boys chuckled at this.

"3, 2, 1" Selene counted down, she knew what happens next.

The boys waved their hands in front of their girlfriends' faces.

"Y-You….l-l-look…sexy….." Nebula blushed hard at Shadow.

"Thanks" Shadow chuckled.

Nebula smirked and picks him up in her arms with her super strength.  
"Tables turned" she giggles.

"Sneaky girl" Shadow smirked back.

"Thank you" Nebula smirked.

She flies out the door with Shadow in her arms.

Gamer and Selene smiled and decides to let them have fun being a human.

"Ready to go for a ride, Ames?" Sonic picks her up in his arms.

"Yes I am, Sonikku."

"Hang on tight" Sonic sped off with Amy in his arms.

Amy held on.

"See ya guys" Silver said to Gamer and Selene.

"See ya" Gamer said.

* * *

**Shadow and Nebula**

They were at the park playing a game of tag.

"Come on, Mr. Ultimate Human Lifeform, can't catch me!" Nebula giggles.

"Yes I can" Shadow chuckled.

"Phhhbbbtttt!" Nebula blows raspberry while running.

Shadow managed to catch up.

"Gotcha!" he tackled her down playfully which made Nebula squeal.

Then he started tickling her.

"HAHAHAHAHA….SHADOW…..!" she laughed and squealed loudly.

Shadow smiled and continued tickling her.

Nebula rolls over and tickled his tummy.

Shadow tried to hold in his laughter.

"Aww…is the Ultimate Lifeform ticklish?" she teased him and tickles his tummy rapidly.

This made him laugh.

* * *

**Sonic and Amy**

They were at Amy's apartment; Amy couldn't help but run her finger on Sonic's firm sixpack. It made her sigh dreamily.

This somehow made him purr. He did not know that he was able to purr in his human form, probably because he still has his hedgehog ears and tail, which makes him a human-hog.

"Are you purring, Sonikku?" she teased him seductively.

"Yes I am."

"Kiss me, my fastest human alive" she smirked seductively.

Sonic kissed her hard.

She kissed him back and wraps her arms around his neck.

He wrapped his arms around her waist while kissing.

After the kiss, they broke apart for air.

"You want some chili dogs?" Amy asked.

This made Sonic's hedgehog ears perk up and his tail wag.

Amy chuckled at this.

"Say please like a good boy" she curled her finger on his chin.

"Please get me some chili dogs."

"Good boy" she patted his head and went to the kitchen to make some chili dogs.

* * *

**Silver and Blaze**

"Man, my hair looks like Sephiroth from the video game Final Fantasy" Silver said while his girlfriend brushes his long hair.

"I think it looks cool" Blaze said.

"But still, I look like a girl with long hair" Silver complained.

"It doesn't matter."

Silver sighs and decides to let Blaze brush his hair.

This made him purr.

"Huh? You're purring?" Blaze didn't see that coming.

"Yeah, I am."

"Humans don't purr. Oh, well" Blaze shrugs it off.

"I think I am a human-hog" Silver said.

"Probably. And I'm a human-cat, with cat ears and a long tail" she wags her tail slowly.

"Yeah."

As soon as Blaze brushed Silver's hair, he looked gorgeous.

Blaze sighed dreamily.

"You look so…..handsome" she blushed.

"Thanks" Silver blushed.

He couldn't help but sigh dreamily at how gorgeous Blaze looked as a human.

They kissed each other.

* * *

**Shadow and Nebula**

They were back at Nebula's house alone. Nebula was brushing her ponytail for a few seconds.

Shadow couldn't help but notice how beautiful she looks as a human. It reminded him of Maria.

Nebula noticed him blushing.

"Are you blushing?" she teased him seductively.

"Yeah, I am" Shadow said.

Nebula rolls up his shirt and pressed her bare tummy against his sixpack.

He blushed harder.

He liked feeling her soft tummy on his abs, it made him feel relaxed. Though he doesn't want to feel like he's a pervert.

"Go on" Nebula said.

Shadow removes his jacket and shirt off; pressing his abs against her tummy.

Then he rubbed.

This made her purr softly as her hedgehog tail wagged.

He purred as well.

"Are you purring?" she smirked seductively.

"Yeah."

She noticed a Black Arms symbol tattoo on his back shoulder.

"You're so cute when you purr" she smiled.

"Thanks" Shadow smiled back.

Just then, they saw Eggman outside.

"Oh, shit!" Nebula screamed.

Shadow ran out to deal with him.

"Shadow, wait!" Nebula shouted out for him.

Eggman activates the cage trap on Shadow.

"Shit!" Shadow growled.

"Ho ho ho!"

"Yo, fat head! Let him go! KYAH!" Nebula threw her purple energy blasts at Eggman's hover ride.

This destroyed it.

"AAAHHH!" the seat was ejected as Eggman was tossed miles away.

"Hmph!" Nebula scoffed and went to Shadow.

"Stand back, Shadow" she said as she breaks the cage bars with her super strength.

"Thanks, Nebs."

"No problem" she hugs him.

He hugged back.

* * *

**Silver and Blaze**

They were at Blaze's backyard in the swimming pool. Silver was having so much fun being a human.

Blaze was having fun too.

They felt their chests pressed against each other.

This made them both blush.

Blaze can feel his abs on her tummy.

This gave her an idea.

While they're in the water Blaze rubs her tummy on Silver's abs.

He started purring.

Blaze heard him purr and she also purred like a kitten.

She smiled while purring.

"You know….you look handsome as a human and a hedgehog" Blaze nuzzled on his chest.

"Thanks" Silver said while purring.

Blaze smiled and purrs.

Silver smiled back and purred as well.

* * *

**Sonic and Amy**

Sonic is shirtless that Amy is giving him a back massage to make him feel relaxed.

This was making him purr.

Amy could see his hedgehog tail wagging; she knew that he was enjoying it.

She smiled.

"More to the left please" he said while purring.

Amy massaged to the left.

"Ohhh….That feeeeeeeeellsss…gooooodd" Sonic purred happily.

Amy smiled while massaging him.

* * *

**Shadow and Nebula**

"Hai! Ha! Kyah!" Nebula was doing some combat practice with her boyfriend.

"KYAH!" Shadow tries to sweep kick her but missed when she jumps over it.

"Phhhbbbbtttt!" she blew raspberry.

Shadow chuckled.

"Kyah!" she tries to kick him.

He leapt over it.

"Gotcha!" she judo throws him on the floor.

He rolled to his feet.

"Ah, being a gentleman, Shadow?" she smirked.

"Yes I am" he smirked back.

"Kyah!" Nebula tackles him down, pinning his arms down.

"Gotcha!" she grins.

Shadow rolled so he was pinning her to the ground and chuckled.

"You sneaky ultimate lifeform" she smirked.

"Thank you" he smirked back.

She kissed him hard on the lips.

He kissed hard back.

Later it was now night time, they all decide to stay at Tails' workshop so that Tails can build a machine that will help them change back to normal.

By the time they got there, they saw that Tails already had a machine ready.

"That was fast, bud" Sonic said.

Suddenly, Nebula's hedgehog ears twitched rapidly.

"Oh, hell no. Not again" she growled under her breath.

They turned and saw Eggman coming their way.

Before he could get close, however, an energy bomb hit his hover machine.

Unfortunately, it didn't make a scratch.

"What?!" Gamer growled.

Sonic, Shadow, and Silver has the chaos emeralds and they all transform into Super Human-hogs. Their clothes turned gold yellow along with their hair too. And their eyes turned scarlet red.

Eggman grabs Amy, Blaze, and Nebula with his robotic claw.  
"See ya!" Eggman takes the girls up in the sky with the hover craft machine.

Before he could get far, however, Super Shadow popped up in front of him.

"Chaos Spear!" Super Shadow shouted.

The spears all hit Eggman right in the face.

"Shadow! Look out!" Nebula screamed.

Eggman growled angrily as he sends out hundreds of Egg-hornets.

"Whoa! There's too many of them!" Super Silver said.

Several energy bombs and energy blasts destroyed all of the robots before they could harm anyone.

"What?!"

"Thanks, guys!" Super Sonic said.

"You're welcome" Gamer and Selene shouted.

"Oh, boy" Eggman grew scared at this.

"Say goodnight, Egghead" Super Sonic chuckled.

Super Sonic beat him to a pulp while Super Silver and Super Shadow freed the girls from their cage.

"Shadow!" Nebula hugs him.

"Shouldn't we go back to Tails' Workshop now?" Super Silver suggested.

"Yup. But let's power down" Super Shadow said.

The three Super Human-hogs flew down with their girlfriends in their arms.

"Ready guys?" Tails asked when the guys were back at his workshop with their girls.

"Yup. But who should go first?" Amy asked.

"You can all go at once" Tails said.

Indeed, the machine was large enough for all 6 of them to fit.

"Cool. And also, I kind a enjoyed being a human. It was fun" Silver said.

"Yeah. Me too" Blaze said.

"And I-YEOW! Shadow!" Sonic growled when Shadow pulled Sonic's hedgehog tail.

"What was that for?!" he snarled.

"To see if your hedgehog tail is real in your human form" Shadow snickered.

Sonic snarled, then pulled Shadow's hedgehog tail.

"All right, boys. Calm down" Nebula got in between them.

"He started it!" Sonic shouted.

Amy strokes Sonic's shoulders to calm him down.

He purred.

"All right. Let's get in the machine, guys" Blaze said.

They all went in the machine.

Tails activates the machine.

A few seconds later, the girls and their boyfriends came out.

Blaze looks at her hands and noticed that she's back as a Mobian cat.

The others looked at their hands and saw that they were back to hedgehogs.

The boys still had their clothes on when they were humans.

Sonic and Silver quickly took them off.

"Finally, fresh air!" Sonic said.

Shadow rolled his eyes.

"Why are you still in your clothes, Faker?" Sonic asked.

"I kind of like them" Shadow said.

"Hmph! At least I don't have to wear clothes anymore" Sonic crossed his arms.

Shadow growled.

"Phhbbbtttt!" Sonic blew raspberry.

Shadow tackled him.

Sonic kicked him off and dashed.

"Catch me if you can, doofus!" Sonic laughed.

Shadow shoe-skated after him.

The others chuckled at this.

**The End.**


End file.
